It is known to provide a tile making machine in which an end-to-end succession of pallets are propelled through a tile extrusion device by using driven pawls which engage and push an appropriate part of a pallet. The pallets are supported and guided on fixed tracks extending through the propulsion unit and extrusion device. The production of tiles of differing profile on the same machine requires that the pallets on which the tiles are extruded have certain common reference points to coincide with the level of the fixed supporting tracks. The tracks are fixed relatively low so that pallets for tiles of a deep profile can be accommodated, but this means that a pallet for a flat tile has to be designed with a very deep section. Pallets of deep section occupy more space than shallow pallets when vertically racked for transport into a curing chamber, requiring a larger curing volume for a given number of tiles. Pallets are required in large numbers in a tile production line and it is therefore desirable for reasons of expense to reduce the size of the pallets where possible.